Complications
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Une mission de MacGyver qui tourne mal


Aurélia

Fic MacGyver n°4

21 Avril 2007

Disclaimer : le monde de MacGyver ne m'appartient pas. J'écris cette histoire uniquement pour le plaisir.

Résumé : une mission qui tourne mal.

Avertissement : L'histoire se passe aux alentours de 1987, à l'époque où l'URSS existait toujours et le KGB toujours puissant.

Saison : Aucune en particulier. Nikki Carpenter est présente dans mon récit.

Genre : Aventure bien sûr, mais un peu de ship Mac/Nikki.

Mon site : http ://perso.orange.fr/aurelia49/

COMPLICATIONS

Ce fut le froid qui le réveilla, un froid intense qui l'enveloppait et s'insinuait dans ses entrailles, le faisant frissonner de tous ses membres. Il voulut se mettre en boule pour se réchauffer mais il ne le pouvait pas. Des entraves le retenaient, en position allongée. Impossible de bouger. Sa vue était trouble, il distingua cependant le mur en face de lui avec une petite fenêtre grillagée. Avec difficulté, il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche et ne rencontra que du gris. Il était seul.Une prison ? Une cellule ? Impossible de le savoir. Il referma les yeux et replongea dans l'inconscience.

Los Angeles

-Alors Pete quoi de neuf ce matin lança joyeusement MacGyver en entrant dans le bureau de son patron et ami Peter Thornton.

-Et bien ! fit Pete en souriant, c'est la grande forme ce matin !

-Une semaine de ski dans le Colorado rien de tel pour vous mettre de bonne humeur, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir accompagné ? demanda Pete insidieusement

-Pas du tout répliqua vivement Mac. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je n'aurai pas voulu…mais…

Il s'empêtrait dans ses explications devant le sourire malicieux de Peter. Mais bon, son ami l'aurait ralenti, c'est incontestable ! Il se souvenait de week-ends catastrophiques où Pete n'avait pas arrêté de râler devant la difficulté des pistes choisies par le jeune homme très sportif. Non pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait revivre pareille expérience. Mais le dire à Pete était une autre paire de manche. MacGyver préféra garder le silence et adopter un profil bas.

Peter sourit de l'air embarrassé de son jeune ami. La différence d'âge entre les deux hommes n'était perceptible que sur le plan sportif. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement, se soutenaient mutuellement dans les difficultés, tout était parfait à condition de ne pas parler de ski !

Le directeur des opérations redevint sérieux

-Va fermer la porte Mac, s'il te plait.

Après que Mac se fut rassis il prit un dossier sur son bureau et feuilleta les pages en silence pendant quelques secondes.

-La mission que j'ai à te confier est délicate. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.

Mac pensa aussitôt que mission délicate était synonyme de mission dangereuse. Il ne se trompait pas.

-Dis toujours !

-Il s'agit de récupérer des données sensibles volées chez nous par les russes. Il faut les reprendre avant qu'elles ne parviennent aux autorités.

-Il s'agit de quoi ?

-Des infos sur un dispositif de décodage universel. Naturellement c'est top secret. Il y aurait eu une taupe ici même à la Fondation. Le directeur général qui n'a beaucoup apprécié nous charge discrètement d'aller récupérer ces données. Il est hors de question, naturellement, de faire une démarche officielle. Alors on nous sonne !

-Je vois répondit laconiquement le jeune homme. Tu as déjà prévu un plan ou …

-Oui, naturellement, j'ai passé la nuit à travailler là-dessus. Mais tu as bien compris MacGyver tu partiras seul à Moscou sans couverture officielle !

Les lèvres de Mac s'étirèrent en un lent sourire. Il avait fait déjà plusieurs missions de ce type et elles s'annonçaient souvent dangereuses car pleines d'imprévus, mais il s'en était toujours sorti…

-Oui, dis moi tout !

Les deux hommes travaillèrent pendant une heure, mettant au point les derniers détails. Pete avait demandé à sa secrétaire qu'on ne le dérangeât pas.

-Naturellement on ne connaît pas l'espion ?

-Non, ce serait trop facile ! Mais tu auras un contact là-bas, un excellent agent en qui j'ai toute confiance : Anton Vlamovitch. Tu es déjà allé en Russie, tu parles un peu la langue, cela devrait te faciliter les choses.

-Très bien.

-Tu as bien compris qu'en cas de problèmes nous aurons énormément de difficultés à te secourir.

-Rassure –toi Pete ça n'arrivera pas. En général je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Mais je te sens inquiet sur ce coup là !

-Non, non protesta Thornton un peu mollement. Reviens nous en entier !

-J'y compte bien répliqua Mac d'un ton léger.

Moscou

Du fond de sa fièvre il entendit le grincement de la porte. Des pas feutrés. Autant sa vue était trouble, autant son acuité auditive semblait renforcée. Il lui semblait même que les bruits étaient amplifiés, ce qui était très déstabilisant. Il ne savait toujours pas où il était, ni ce qu'on lui voulait. Dans sa tête un brouillard épais. Il ne pouvait aligner deux idées et son crâne lui faisait mal comme s'il avait reçu un coup.

Il sentit qu'on le portait. Il fit un court voyage sur un brancard regardant défiler les petites ampoules d'un long couloir. Quelques instants plus tard il était dans un lit, ses poignets fixés aux montants.

-Alors comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il lui sembla que l'homme avait hurlé, c'était douloureux à ses oreilles.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Vous rappelez vous votre nom ?

Il hésitait, un nom lui vint en tête « MacGyver » il le prononça doucement du bout des lèvres comme s'il n'était pas sûr.

-Rassurez-vous votre ami va bien. Dites moi votre nom.

-Je m'appelle…. MacGyver…

L'homme secoua la tête et regarda son collègue d'un air entendu.

-Son état est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

-Effectivement nous devons poursuivre le traitement.

-Mais… Que m'arrive t-il dit l'homme étendu sur le lit.

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital, on reprendra cette conversation plus tard, pour le moment il faut dormir.

MacGyver n'eut plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. La drogue que venait de lui donner l'infirmier le plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla il faisait sombre dans la petite chambre. La fin d'une belle journée ensoleillée, filtrait par la fenêtre grillagée. La porte était ouverte sur un couloir éclairé parcimonieusement de chiches petites ampoules. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

-Je voudrais voir Peter demanda t-il au médecin venu le voir quelques instants plus tard.

L'homme au visage sévère le détacha. Il ne répondit pas à la question.

-Vous semblez mieux dit-il. Avez vous faim ?

-Soif seulement. Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?

-Naturellement.

Le médecin prit le verre posé sur la table et le remplit, il revint vers le lit le verre à la main

-Dites moi d'abord votre nom.

MacGyver crut avoir mal entendu, il tendit le bras mais l'homme ne fit pas un geste.

-Votre nom monsieur.

-MacGyver fit le jeune homme surpris du comportement du médecin.

-Non ce n'est pas votre nom. C'est celui de l'homme qui vous accompagnait.

Mac regarda le médecin, un homme sans âge très maigre au regard perçant.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda t-il

-Vous êtes à la clinique Sukarov, où l'on traite les amnésiques. Je suis le docteur Kivine.

-Je me rappelle parfaitement qui je suis protesta le jeune homme. Donnez moi à boire ajouta –il.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le médecin reposa le verre sur la table. Mac soupira. Mais où était-il tombé ? que lui voulait t-on ? Il disait se rappeler de tout, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait exact, il devait lutter pour rester éveillé, et ses souvenirs ne lui parvenaient que par flash. Le visage rond de son ami de Los Angeles passa devant ses yeux.

-Je veux parler à Peter Thornton redit-il. Faites le venir.

Le médecin secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

-Il n'y a pas de Peter Thornton ici, je regrette. Voyez vous, vous étiez dans un bar en compagnie de votre ami MacGyver et vous avez pris un sérieux coup sur la tête. Vous êtes tombé et êtes resté évanoui pendant plusieurs heures.

-Et où est cet ami ?

-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il est mort !

-Quoi ! vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure qu'il allait bien.

Le médecin parut décontenancé un instant, puis se reprenant :

-Pas du tout, je ne vous ai rien dit de tel, pour la bonne raison que je vous vois pour la première fois. Ah j'oubliais, votre verre d'eau : tenez, buvez.

MacGyver reposa le verre après avoir bu, il s'allongea et ne dit plus rien. Tout cela était étrange. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar quand les événements se succédaient sans ordre et sans logique. Un rêve éveillé où il était le héros inconnu ou la victime de quelque chose qui le dépassait.

-Dans quelle ville sommes-nous ? demanda t-il au docteur Kivine quelques instants plus tard.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

-Non !

-Vous voyez ! vous êtes amnésique ! Mais nous allons bien nous occuper de vous. Ne vous inquiétez de rien, tout va très bien se passer.

-Répondez à ma question demanda le jeune homme excédé, où sommes nous ?

-Mais à Moscou bien sûr.

Enfin ! pensa Mac. un semblant de vérité. Il se souvenait d'être arrivé dans cette ville, mais il était incapable de donner une date précise. Il avait le vague souvenir d'un homme âgé au visage ouvert et toujours souriant : Anton. Ils avaient sympathisé immédiatement. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du but de son voyage. Pour le moment il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Les drogues qui coulaient dans son sang avaient affaibli sa vigilance et le rendait euphorique. Il entendit à peine la porte se refermer, et la clé tourner dans la serrure que déjà ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui.

Bureau de Peter Thornton à Los Angeles.

-Hélène ! appela Peter d'une voix forte

-Oui monsieur, j'arrive.

Elle passa un visage fatigué dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

-Vous avez fini, Hélène ?

la voix de Peter s'était radoucie. Il en demandait beaucoup à sa secrétaire, mais en ce moment la plupart de ses agents étaient sur le terrain et il avait un travail colossal à réaliser. En plus d'avoir envoyé MacGyver en Russie, il devait faire une enquête discrète dans le milieu très fermé des agents secrets, pour trouver la taupe qui avait volé les documents sensibles. Un travail exténuant, qui l'empêchait de dormir et le maintenait au bureau jusqu'à pas d'heure.

-J'ai presque fini monsieur, vous aurez le dossier complet dans une heure.

-Merci. Est ce que Nikki est arrivée ?

-Oui monsieur elle est là.

-Faites la entrer s'il vous plait.

Nikki Carpenter était un agent nouvellement recruté à la Fondation Phoenix. Elle était précise et efficace dans son travail, et Pete savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle dans les moments difficiles, ce qui était le cas actuellement.

Naturellement elle était au courant de la mission secrète de MacGyver, c'était la raison pour laquelle Pete l'avait fait venir. Mac n'avait plus donné de ses nouvelles depuis trois jours et il était temps de commencer à organiser un sauvetage.

-Comment allez vous Nikki ? demanda le directeur des opérations en voyant les yeux cernés de la jeune femme.

Elle eut un faible sourire

-Je me sens bien, merci.

Pete n'insista pas. Il était au courant des relations houleuses qu'elle avait avec MacGyver. Toujours en train de se disputer, mais inquiet l'un pour l'autre au moindre petit pépin.

-Des nouvelles ? demanda t-elle sans conviction comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Aucune.

-Il aurait dû appeler quand ?

-Hier. Et il n'est jamais en retard.

-Naturellement, fit-elle d'un ton désabusé.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? s'étonna t-il.

Elle soupira et regardant Pete au fond des yeux.

-Vous savez très bien que son manque de professionnalisme le met souvent dans des situations impossibles qui…

-Nikki, je vous interdis la coupa t-il sévèrement. Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler comme ça de lui, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs agents !

-Oui, mais reconnaissez qu'il a des méthodes peu orthodoxes !

-C'est vrai concéda Pete, mais des procédés qui ont fait leur preuve tout de même.

-Pas toujours, insista Nikki !

-On n'est pas là pour parler de vos divergences mais pour essayer de trouver une solution pour le sortir de là. Et ça ne va pas être simple. Quelque chose a mal tourné.

-Vous avez un moyen de parler à son contact.

-Oui, bien sûr j'ai commencé par là, Le tenancier du bar où je peux le joindre ne répond pas au téléphone, on dirait que sa ligne a été coupée. Il s'est passé quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi.

-Que suggérez-vous Peter ?

Clinique Sukarov, Moscou.

Il émergea à nouveau à la tombée du jour suivant. Avait-il dormi une journée entière ? ou bien n'avait –il aucun souvenir de ses moments d'éveil précédents ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre et une mauvaise sueur couvrait son front. Il essaya de se lever mais un vertige le rejeta brutalement sur le lit. Il ne tenait pas debout, ni même assis.

Des pas dans le couloir. Il referma les yeux, mais impitoyablement le médecin le secoua pour le réveiller.

-Dites moi votre nom.

-MacGyver ! je m'appelle MacGyver, je suis scientifique à la fondation phoenix…murmura t-il

-Illusion ! vous parlez encore de votre ami. Pourquoi ? Ecoutez moi bien. Vous vous appelez Igor Rosenko, vous êtes russe, vous vivez aux états Unis et vous travaillez pour votre pays l'union soviétique.

-Non, je travaille à la Fondation Phoenix, je ne connais pas de Rosenko !

-Mais si, vous travaillez avec eux, mais pour nous. Vous êtes un agent soviétique et vous aimez par dessus tout, votre patrie.

-Non, c'est impossible. Je m'en souviendrais…

L'homme se pencha vers le lit son visage très près de celui de MacGyver.

-Vous guérirez, mais il faut vous laisser faire, nous ne vous voulons que du bien. Il faut accepter de nous aider. Creusez dans vos souvenirs. Ne résistez pas. Votre mémoire va vous revenir.

-Mais je me souviens de tout…

-Alors dites moi ce que vous êtes venu faire à Moscou. Etiez vous seul ?

-Oui. Je suis venu…

Mac s'arrêta brusquement, un sursaut de lucidité l'empêcha de prononcer l'irréparable. En un éclair il comprit qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire un lavage de cerveau.

-Vous aviez commencé une phrase insista le médecin.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas… il me semblait me rappeler, puis tout s'est envolé…

Il décida de lutter pour garder l'esprit lucide. Mais les drogues puissantes qui envahissaient son cerveau l'affaiblissaient et sapaient sa résistance.

-J'ai froid murmura t-il.

Le docteur ne répondit pas. Il alla simplement au fond de la chambre couper le chauffage. Dans quelques heures il ne ferait que 5° dans la petite pièce.

Il retira la petite couverture qui ne protégeait pas le malade, laissant celui-ci en pyjama d'hôpital.

Puis il lui remit les attaches et posa un casque sur ses oreilles. MacGyver s'attendit au pire mais une douce musique jaillit des hauts parleurs qui lui déversaient en même temps leur message.

_Je m'appelle Igor Rozenko, je suis russe et je travaille aux Etats Unis au service de ma patrie je suis mariée à Helena Rozenko et ma fille s'appelle Sofia. __Je m'appelle Igor Rozenko…._

MacGyver lutta contre la voix monocorde qui répétait indéfiniment les mêmes phrases. Il se mit à parler tout haut, à réciter des poèmes, à crier pour ne plus l'entendre.

La nuit était tombée sur la petite chambre, la porte refermée. Personne ne vint le voir. Il était seul au monde tandis que le message faiblissait dans ses oreilles remplacé par un message subliminal masqué par la douce musique qui incitait au sommeil. Le jeune homme répétait tout haut et inlassablement : je m'appelle MacGyver, je suis américain et je suis scientifique à la fondation phoenix. MacGyver….

Il lutta de toutes ses forces, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis que le désespoir emplissait son cœur. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul et aussi désespéré de toute sa vie. Vers l'aube après plusieurs heures de lutte il lâcha prise, vaincu par l'épuisement, le froid, le manque de nourriture et de sommeil, et les médicaments inconnus qui empoisonnaient son corps et son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa happer par le néant.

Moscou

La mission de sauvetage était revenue bredouille. Nikki avait pris l'avion pour Moscou en compagnie de deux agents : David Logan et Cris Parrish.

Tout de suite ils s'étaient rendus dans la petite rue derrière le Kremlin où Anton Vlamovitch tenait un bar depuis maintenant une trentaine d'années. Ce bar dans les années soixante était devenu un repaire d'espions de tout poil qui travaillaient pour l'Angleterre, la France ou les USA. C'étaient des gens qui travaillaient à couvert, ayant pignon sur rue à Moscou, ouvriers, artisans et même ingénieurs mais qui passaient leurs informations devant une choppe de bière dans une salle enfumée sous l'œil du KGB qui n'y voyait que du feu.

David trouva une rue très calme, les commerces étaient fermés depuis une heure déjà, seul le bar avait encore le droit de fonctionner mais il devait fermer à 20 heures précises.

Il passa une fois dans la rue assez vite et revint sur ses pas plus lentement. Non il n'y avait pas d'erreur, le bar était fermé de façon définitive. A travers les planches mal jointes qui barraient la porte il aperçut la salle du café, entièrement vidée de ses meubles, seuls quelques papiers jonchaient encore le sol rempli de poussière et de gravats.

La nuit tombait sur Moscou, il ne devait pas s'attarder et il s'empressa de rejoindre son hôtel avant que la police ne trouve suspect cet homme qui rôdait.

-Il n'y a plus rien dit-il à ses amis. Le bar est entièrement dévasté et vidé et naturellement aucune trace d' Anton Vlamovitch.

-Il faudra revenir demain au grand jour. Il reste peut être des indices. Pour moi le KGB a découvert le pot aux roses et MacGyver a été arrêté.

La voix de Nikki se brisa sur ces mots. Des images de cellules, de barreaux et de gardiens passèrent devant ses yeux. Elle se gratta la gorge et reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

-Ce sera tout pour ce soir, dit-elle à ses deux collègues.

Chacun se retira dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain vers 10 heures ils se rendirent sur la place Rouge. Il y avait là plusieurs cars de touristes bulgares et américains. Ils se mêlèrent au groupe. Puis discrètement Nikki s'engagea dans la ruelle. Elle se glissa entre les planches qui masquaient l'entrée du bar. Parmi les gravats elle essaya de trouver des indices du passage de MacGyver, c'est là qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son contact. Elle passa dans l'arrière boutique, tout avait été déménagé aussi. Jamais on aurait pu penser qu'un bar se tenait là quelques jours auparavant.

Parmi les débris au sol : un foulard. Elle le reconnut aussitôt, c'était juste un carré de coton multicolore que Mac mettait quelquefois sur ses cheveux. Il y avait des traces de sang séché, mais impossible de savoir si c'était celui du jeune agent secret. Le cœur serré Nikki mit le foulard dans sa poche, et continua ses investigations. Il n'y avait rien de plus à trouver. Elle ressortit dans la rue et rejoignit ses amis qui faisaient semblant d'admirer le palais présidentiel.

A son visage grave ils comprirent tout de suite qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

-Pas ici leur souffla t-elle.

Ils prirent la rue derrière la cathédrale Basile le bienheureux dont les clochetons à bulbe doré brillaient de mille feux au soleil levant.

-On sait qu'il est passé par le bar qu'il a sans doute rencontré Anton expliqua Nikki en leur montrant le foulard. Et cela s'est sans doute très mal terminé, vu le sang dont est imprégné le tissu. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour faire des suppositions, mais il a sûrement été blessé.

-J'ai deux ou trois contacts ici à Moscou dit Cris. Si un agent américain a été fait prisonnier cela doit se savoir.

-Je vais avec toi.

-Non Nikki, je préfère y aller seul. Ce sont des personnes extrêmement méfiantes et elles ne parleront qu'à moi. Vous deux retournez à l'hôtel et contactez Peter. De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment.

Le cœur lourd Nikki marchait lentement en compagnie de David. Ils ne se parlaient pas, chacun ruminant ses pensées. David était un ami très proche de MacGyver et il rageait de ne pouvoir rien faire.

-Cris a raison tu sais, dit Nikki en lui posant la main sur le bras. Le meilleur service que l'on peut rendre à Mac c'est de ne pas se précipiter.

Les deux amis étaient assis au bar de l'hôtel devant une tasse de café. De temps à autre ils échangeaient une parole, cherchant à se réconforter mutuellement. Mais au fond de leur cœur ils savaient que la situation était tragique. Ou MacGyver avait été tué, ou il était en ce moment dans les geôles moscovites. Nikki refusait les images qui l'assaillaient telles que privations, interrogatoires musclés, torture…Elle ne dit pas un mot car elle savait que David avait en tête les même pensées. Alors ils ne dirent que des banalités pour ne pas montrer leur crainte et leur angoisse.

Clinique Sukarov

Une aube sale filtrait par le petit soupirail quand MacGyver ouvrit les yeux. On l'avait débarrassé du casque et il était détaché.

Au pied du lit son médecin qui le regardait reprendre conscience.

-Alors Monsieur Rozenko comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

Il fut surpris du ton affable du médecin, celui-ci était tout sourire et il s'assit familièrement sur le bord du lit. Instinctivement le jeune homme recula.

-N'ayez crainte Monsieur Rozenko, vous êtes entre bonnes mains et…

Le genre de phrase qui ne rassurait pas du tout MacGyver qui n'écouta pas la suite du laïus.

-La mémoire vous revient ?

-Je crois, oui.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Rozenko. Igor Rozenko.

-Parfait ! dit le docteur Kivine avec un large sourire. Vous allez beaucoup mieux.

-Sans doute dit Mac sans se mouiller.

Il avait décidé d'être très laconique dans ses réponses. Les médicaments qu'on lui avait donnés lui faisaient perdre sa clairvoyance habituelle, et il craignait de trop parler.

Ne pas donner prise.

-Vous souvenez-vous de votre femme et de votre fille ? poursuivit le médecin.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Ecoutez voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va vous apporter votre petit déjeuner et ensuite vous regarderez des cassettes de votre famille.

Quelques instants plus tard MacGyver prenait un vrai repas, le premier depuis plusieurs jours. Le ton avait changé, le traitement aussi. Le chauffage avait été rebranché. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Peut être que le fait d'avoir accepté le changement d'identité, avait pu modifier en sa faveur le comportement du médecin. Il avait compris qu'il valait mieux se montrer docile.

Une télé et un magnétoscope furent apportés dans la chambre une demie heure plus tard.

Le médecin s'approcha du malade une seringue à la main.

-Pourquoi une piqûre ? je me sens beaucoup mieux.

-C'est pour vous aider à vous détendre et faciliter la remontée de vos souvenirs.

MacGyver ressentit un léger vertige. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se contrôler, mais il ne se passa rien de désagréable, juste une légère euphorie s'empara de lui, et il se sentit presque bien.

Pendant plusieurs heures il dut regarder des cassettes vidéo de la vie d'une famille qu'on lui disait être la sienne. Toute une tranche de vie qui lui parut idyllique et faite de petits riens de tous les jours, des repas de famille, les premiers pas du bébé, des anniversaires, des vacances au bord de la mer. La vie d'une famille américaine moyenne.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sa vie était en Russie ou aux Etats-Unis ? Le médecin avait toutes les patiences avec lui, on aurait dit qu'il était le seul malade de la clinique. Oui sa vie était à Los Angeles, oui, il travaillait pour la fondation phoenix, oui son patron était Peter Thornton, mais son cœur et son âme était à Moscou. Régulièrement il envoyait des micros films sur ses activités.

Ce qui était terrifiant dans ce que disait le médecin c'est qu'il reconnaissait les lieux, les villes, certains visages, mais il ne pouvait faire la part du vrai et du faux. Son jugement était altéré par les drogues puissantes qu'on lui administrait tous les jours et il finissait par ne plus se reconnaître, et ne plus être sûr de son identité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il décida de jouer l'extrême prudence. Le fait d'avoir oublié son identité était très perturbant.

Le soir il était comme ivre d'avoir vu toutes ces images. C'était comme s'il avait trop bu. Il titubait en retournant dans son lit, et dut s'appuyer sur le bras du médecin pour ne pas tomber.

-Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui monsieur Rozenko, vous êtes fatigué. Il ne faut pas oublier que vous avez reçu un important choc à la tête. Demain vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux. Et puis si dans quelques jours vous vous sentez bien, votre femme et votre fille pourront vous rendre visite.

Moscou 21 heures

Cris se glissa par la sortie arrière de l'hôtel. La rue était déserte. Les moscovites ne sortaient pas le soir, sauf dans les beaux quartiers pour se rendre au spectacle, ou au cinéma. Mais cela était réservé à une élite. La majorité de la population était des travailleurs qui après une longue journée à l'usine rentraient chez eux retrouver leur famille.

Il marcha pendant quelques centaines de mètres et gratta à la porte d'un immeuble de trois étages. L'unique habitante vivait au rez-de-chaussée. La maison était désaffectée et sur le point d'être démolie.

La porte s'entrebâilla puis la jeune femme reconnaissant l'agent secret, le laissa entrer. Elle avait une trentaine d'années et vivaient chichement d'un salaire de serveuse dans un restaurant de la rue avoisinante. Son métier l'amenait à croiser énormément de gens, beaucoup de dissidents qui militaient dans l'ombre pour un changement de régime.

-Comment vas –tu Masha ? demanda Cris.

-Bien, très bien. Elle lui sourit, heureuse de le revoir.

Le jeune fille était grande et ses cheveux bruns mi long encadraient un visage au traits fins. Il lui trouva mauvaise mine.

-Il faut que tu fasses très attention à toi.

-Oh Oui, je suis très prudente. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Il sortit de sa poche une photo de MacGyver.

Elle regarda un moment le cliché et le lui rendit.

-Oui, je l'ai vu l'autre soir chez Anton, cela devait être le 19 aux alentours de 22 heures. Tu sais qu'après mon travail, je vais toujours prendre un verre chez lui. Cela parait surprenant que travaillant dans un restaurant j'aille ensuite me détendre dans un bar, mais c'est comme ça. Chez Anton, on rencontre tellement de monde qui vient de l'occident. C'est une fenêtre vers l'ouest et cela permet de rêver.

-Je comprends, la vie n'est pas simple ici. Raconte moi ce que tu as vu.

-Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le bar, il était comme d'habitude, peu éclairé et très enfumé. C'était bruyant, car un groupe de soldats ont fait leur apparition vers 21 heures. Un agent pouvait se glisser plus facilement et passer inaperçu. C'est ce qui s'est passé, ton ami était déjà installé à une table avec un autre homme quand je l'ai vu.

-Tu peux me décrire cet homme ?

-Je n'ai pas fait très attention, mais il était grand et brun un peu corpulent.

Elle s'arrêta un instant comme pour mieux se remémorer.

-Continue lui dit-il.

-D'un seul coup tout a dérapé sans que l'on comprenne ce qui se passe. Il y a eu une bagarre, j'ai vu ton ami donner un coup de poing à un homme puis renverser la table. Ce genre d'incident est fréquent et d'habitude les autres clients rigolent et ça s'arrête là mais ce soir là ce fut différent. Les militaires présents se sont levés et brusquement tout a basculé, il y a eu des cris, puis ils ont arrêté plusieurs personnes. Des coups de feu ont été tirés. C'était la confusion la plus totale. Je me suis réfugiée derrière le bard avec quelques clients, et j'ai pu observer toute la scène. Je ne voyais qu'un angle du bar mais c'était là que se tenait ton ami. Il revenait de l'arrière boutique. Sur le moment je n'ai pas réagi mais c'était plutôt étrange. Il était mis en joue par un soviet, il avait les mains en l'air, l'homme hurlait tellement fort que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Puis brutalement sans aucune raison, sans doute suite à un mouvement de foule il a frappé violemment ton ami à la tête avec une matraque. Il s'est écroulé, et il a aussitôt été traîné hors du café. Le silence s'est abattu subitement sur les lieux quand ils ont enfin franchi la porte. Il y avait des corps étendus sur le sol, un homme que je connaissais Igor Rozenko. C'est lui que MacGyver avait frappé. Et puis parmi les cadavres il y avait Anton.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la jeune fille durant tout son récit.

-Anton était mon ami depuis si longtemps, je le connaissais depuis mon enfance, il était très lié avec mes parents, et à leur décès il m'a pris sous son aile. Il avait toujours résisté contre le pouvoir, il disait qu'un jour il se ferait prendre, il ajoutait en rigolant « j'espère que je serais mort avant qu'il ne m'enferme ». Je crois que c'est Anton qui était visé par cette rafle, MacGyver s'est trouvé là au mauvais moment.

-Sais-tu s'il a récupéré les micros films ?

-Je ne sais pas, il les a peut être caché dans l'arrière boutique. Mais si tu vas voir de ma part Rozenne, elle pourra te dire où est ton ami. Elle connaît beaucoup de monde au KGB, en particulier un certain officier qui supervise toutes les arrestations des étrangers.

Elle lui donna l'adresse de la jeune femme.

-Vas-y demain en fin de matinée. Elle travaille la nuit.

-Que fait-elle ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Bien sûr Rozenne est un pseudo.

-Tu as raison, je vais rentrer maintenant. Mais dis-moi qu'est-il arrivé au bar d'Anton ?

-Le lendemain ils sont revenus et ont tout déménagé. Ils ont enlevé les corps et cloué des planches. Un bastion de la démocratie qui a sombré ajouta t-elle tristement.

Clinique Sukarov

MacGyver ayant fait preuve d'une grande docilité, vit son régime s'améliorer de jour en jour. Il n'avait plus de piqûre, mais des pilules à avaler et il pouvait sortir de la chambre, se promener dans le couloir et même rejoindre les autres malades pour les repas.

Durant la séance de films familiaux, il avait fait remarquer au docteur Kivine, qu'il n'apparaissait jamais sur l'écran. Le docteur ne se démonta pas et lui répondit avec calme que c'était tout à fait normal puisque c'était toujours lui qui filmait. Mais c'était surprenant, car sur des heures d'enregistrement qui s'étendaient sur cinq années environ comment pouvait-il ne pas apparaître au moins une fois ?

Il insista et le docteur Kivine lui répondit du bout des lèvres que c'était volontaire, que c'était dû à sa situation d'agent soviétique et qu'il exigeait de ne voir sa photo nulle part. Explication un peu plus vraisemblable et qu'accepta MacGyver. Il n'était pas en état de polémiquer.

Deux jours plus tard il reçut la visite d'Helena son épouse. Naturellement il la reconnut car il l'avait vue sur les cassettes, mais son visage, sa silhouette n'évoquait rien pour lui.

-Comment te sens-tu Igor ? demanda t-elle en l'embrassant.

Il remarqua que son baiser manquait de chaleur, peut être que son aspect physique avait changé ? Il devait être bien mal peigné, mal rasé, et avoir très mauvais mine. Elle, de son côté était vêtue comme une gravure de mode. Une jupe noire, un chemisier blanc et une petite veste beige. Elle portait un collier en or et à son doigt une alliance et un gros diamant.

Il ne répondit pas à la question, mais prit sa main dans la sienne :

-Joli fit il en montrant le bijou ! je gagne bien ma vie !

Elle ne parut pas étonnée de la remarque étrange du jeune homme. Le psychiatre l'avait prévenue, que sa mémoire défaillante pouvait lui faire dire des choses incongrues.

Ils étaient assis dans un petit salon très sobre, avec juste une table basse en bois sombres et deux fauteuils en rotin. Sur les murs l'inévitable portait de Gorbatchev.

Il garda le silence l'écoutant babiller comme si elle voulait combler un vide, un fossé qui se serait glissé entre eux.

-J'espère que tu te rappelles de ta mission, lâcha t-elle maladroitement

Devant le regard perçant de MacGyver, elle ajouta fébrilement.

-C'est secondaire mon amour, ta santé d'abord.

MacGyver avait l'impression de rêver éveillé. Il était avec « sa femme » et n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Le médecin lui avait expliqué que c'était normal, il se rappelait où il vivait, son travail, mais pas les personnes les plus proches. Alors pourquoi se rappelait-il de Peter Thornton, de Jack Dalton et pas d'Helena, et encore moins de Sofia, sa petite fille ?

-Le cerveau ne réagit pas toujours de façon simple. Nous sommes encore très loin de tout connaître. Et le fait que vous vous souveniez d'une personne et pas d'une autre demeure un mystère.

Explication qui n'avait pas convaincu le jeune homme mais il dut s'en contenter.

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé des nouvelles de Sofia ? s'étonna sa jeune épouse.

-Non, pour moi elle ne représente rien. Je suis désolée dit-il d'une voix radoucie. Ne m'en veux pas, je ne suis plus moi même en ce moment.

-Je comprends dit-elle en essuyant furtivement une larme.

Elle quitta le petit salon au bout d'un quart d'heure, car MacGyver avait plongé dans un mutisme dont rien apparemment ne pouvait le faire sortir.

Le lendemain matin lorsque l'infirmier vint lui apporter ses cachets, il fit semblant de les avaler puis il les cacha sous son matelas. Deux jours plus tard il avait les idées beaucoup plus claires et il commençait à entrevoir le pourquoi de toute cette mascarade.

Le véritable Igor Rozenko devait être l'espion travaillant à la fondation Phoenix pour le compte des Soviets. Pour une raison simple à comprendre on lui faisait endosser sa personnalité pour qu'il trahisse. MacGyver était au courant de beaucoup de dossiers sensibles dont Peter Thornton avait la responsabilité. Il était un agent précieux pour les Russes, et le faire parler malgré lui devait être fort intéressant pour eux. Il valait mieux un homme décidé à parler plutôt qu'un prisonnier récalcitrant qui ne distillerait des informations contestables que sous la torture.

Sans doute le véritable Rozenko était-il mort ? Ou peut être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de délivrer ses secrets ? Le KGB ayant mis la main de façon inopinée sur l'agent américain avait décidé de profiter de la situation.

Il se rappelait vaguement être allé au bar d'Anton, mais le reste était très flou.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, MacGyver était connu des Russes, il avait effectué plusieurs missions derrière le rideau de fer et avait sauvé sa peau parfois d'extrême justesse.

Il décida donc de jouer dans leur bac à sable. Leur donner quelques infos en pâture qui ne soient pas trop importantes pour les convaincre de sa bonne volonté et de son acceptation à faire de lui un espion présentable. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais MacGyver avait les ressources pour tenir ce rôle. Il fallait juste qu'il reste suffisamment amnésique pour rester crédible, éloigner Helena, et préparer en même temps son évasion. Peter lui avait dit avant de partir qu'il n'y aurait pas de mission de sauvetage, mais il connaissait le pouvoir de persuasion de Nikki et de ses amis David et Cris spécialistes de l'Union Soviétique pour penser à juste titre qu'ils tenteraient quelque chose pour le sortir de là.

Ce qu'il redoutait arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il vit débarquer un matin un agent du KGB en grand uniforme. MacGyver était dans la salle commune à feuilleter une revue, quand il entendit son nom.

-Rozenko vous avez de la visite !

Il se rendit dans le bureau du médecin chef où l'attendait l'officier Tchekhov.

-Asseyez vous !

Il obéit docilement et prit place de l'autre coté de la table en face de l'officier.

-Vous allez beaucoup mieux paraît-il agent Rosenko.

-Oui, dit-il prudemment.

-La mémoire vous est-elle revenue ?

-En partie, oui.

-Excellent fit l'homme avec sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Il feuilleta longuement le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Parlez moi de la fondation Phoenix en particulier de ce projet de décodeur universel.

-Je ne suis pas au courant de ce projet lança MacGyver avec un aplomb qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est marqué dans votre dossier insista froidement l'homme ne face de lui. Il est dit que vous avez travaillé plusieurs semaines en compagnie du docteur Stevens.

Mac réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il fallait trouver une idée, vite, très vite.

-En fait il y a eu un changement dans le planning. J'ai été affecté à une mission écologique.

-C'est ennuyeux ça ! pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été averti ?

Le jeune homme prit le temps de peser ses mots.

-Je crois que Peter se méfiait de moi. Je n'avais donné aucune prise à la critique mais je m'étais disputé assez violement avec un de ses subordonnés et Peter avait eu vent de l'affaire. Le projet de décodeur devait être certainement top secret car il m'a envoyé dans une réserve africaine, pour en savoir plus sur le trafic d'ivoire.

-Cela est extrêmement contrariant. Vous souvenez vous d'autre chose ?

-Pas pour l'instant, mais je vais y réfléchir.

-Réfléchissez vite et bien. J'espère que la mémoire va vous revenir rapidement, sinon…

L'homme quitta la pièce sur ces mots. Pour l'instant MacGyver ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, mais il sentait que la prochaine rencontre serait déterminante. Il fallait qu'il trouve vite quelque chose à raconter, ou qu'il ait pris la fuite avant.

Il passait beaucoup de temps dans les couloirs. Il s'étonnait de ne pas voir beaucoup d'infirmiers, mais finalement il remarqua que les malades étaient tous très dociles parce qu'abrutis de médicaments, comme lui les jours précédents. Les quelques malades qu'il croisait avaient l'air de zombie et ne lui adressaient pas la parole, ils divaguaient seuls ou bien ils paraissaient perdus dans une sorte de torpeur perpétuelle.

Ces promenades étaient très instructives, il repérait les lieux, le bâtiment n'était pas très grand. Un long couloir où donnait une dizaine de chambres, un ou deux petits bureaux pour le personnel soignant, une salle à manger et un ou deux parloirs. Les salles de pansements par contre, elles, étaient fermées. A chaque extrémité de ce grand couloir, un porte fermée à clé qui donnait sur d'autres sections du bâtiment.

Les journées de MacGyver étaient longues, très longues, interminables. Il avait trouvé pour s'occuper un livre ou deux qu'il s'évertuait de lire pour perfectionner son russe. Sa « femme » n'était pas revenue et il n'en était pas fâché. Tous les jours il avait plusieurs entretiens avec le psychiatre, dont il ressortait exténué. Il avait perdu la notion du temps mais il avait l'impression d'être là depuis plus d'une semaine.

Moscou 23 heures

Le rendez vous avec Rozenne devait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. Cris irait seul mais Nikki et David l'accompagneraient jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous. Il est probable que si MacGyver était localisé, l'action de sauvetage devrait commencer immédiatement avant que les autorités aient vent des actions du trio d'occidentaux.

Ils marchaient en silence dans les rues sombres et se jetaient dans une encoignure à la moindre lueur de phares. Il n'était pas question de se faire arrêter pour vagabondage.

Le bar où ils devaient de retrouver étaient fermé mais Cris savait qu'en cognant à la porte selon un code établi on leur ouvrirait.

Il tapa trois coups, puis deux, puis un seul. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui le fit entrer et referma aussitôt le battant. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de bar éclairée d'une seule bougie posée sur une table isolée dans un coin. C'est là qu'ils s'assirent. Cris jeta un œil autour de lui, mais la faible lueur l'empêchait de voir à plus de deux mètres. Le reste se confondait dans la pénombre.

-Où est MacGyver ?

-Il est retenu dans une petite clinique derrière Subovski boulevard.

-Comment l'avez vous su si vite ?

-Ecoutez monsieur, moins vous en saurez, mieux ça vaudra. Moscou a des yeux et des oreilles partout aussi bien chez le KGB que chez les dissidents. Nous avons l'habitude de ce genre d'opération.

-Savez vous s'il est bien traité ?

-C'est une clinique psychiatrique….

Rozenne n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Cris savait que la psychiatrie était fréquemment utilisée par les services secrets soviétiques pour asservir la population rebelle à la pensée unique du socialisme gouvernemental. On les abrutissait de drogues, on les affamait, on les privait de sommeil, et on les endoctrinait. Répression terrible commencée sous Staline et poursuivie et développée avec ampleur sous Brejnev.

Il frissonna à cette pensée.

-Mais je croyais que depuis le début de la Perestroïka, ces pratiques avaient disparu demanda t-il avec espoir.

-les occidentaux sont bien naïfs dit-elle. Votre ami est aux mains du KGB et je ne pense pas qu'on lui donne simplement de l'aspirine. C'est pourquoi il faut faire très vite.

-Comment comptez-vous procéder ?

Pendant un quart d'heure elle lui parla du groupement auquel elle faisait partie. Ils organisaient des évasions par les égouts. Heureusement Moscou était bâti sur un réseau souterrain important. De nombreux tunnels avaient été creusés s'ajoutant à des cavités naturelles, pour former un entrecroisement de galeries de grande ampleur. Un certains nombre était occupé par le métro, mais de nombreuses canalisations avaient été désaffectées et plusieurs sorties donnaient sur la Moskova.

-Il suffit que votre ami pénètre dans le conduit principal et se laisse glisser jusqu'à la rivière. Ensuite une barque l'attendra pour le conduire hors de la ville. Après c'est à vous de vous débrouiller.

-Oui, tout est prêt de notre côté, répondit Cris, sans donner de plus amples explications.

-Il suffit maintenant de faire savoir à votre ami ce lieu de rendez vous. Par contre il devra se débrouiller seul pour s'évader.

-Vous avez des complicités ?

-Ecoutez demain soir à 23 heures 30 la barque sera au rendez vous. Mais pour des raisons de sécurité elle ne restera qu'une demie heure. C'est à MacGyver de s'arranger pour être là à temps.

-Merci de votre aide Rozenne.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et le reconduisit à la porte du café après avoir éteint la bougie. Elle referma à clé et sans lui dire au revoir ils se séparèrent sur le seuil de la porte.

-Le rendez vous est demain à 23 heures 30 dans une barque sur la rivière, dit-il à ses amis qui l'attendaient sous le porche d'une maison.

-Elle sait où il est ?

-Oui à la clinique Soukarov, près du boulevard Subovski.

-Bien on ira demain dit Nikki.

-Non il ne faut pas nous faire repérer. Nous irons directement à notre lieu de rendez vous où doit nous prendre l'hélicoptère qui nous fera sortir du pays. On y attendra MacGyver.

-Tu as raison soupira Nikki.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Le savoir dans une clinique psychiatrique la terrorisait. Comment pourra t-il sortir ? Les malades devaient être très surveillés. Serait-il en état de s'évader s'il était abruti de drogues ? Elle ne fit pas part de ses réflexions à ses amis, leurs visages tendus témoignaient aussi de leur angoisse et elle ne voulait pas ajouter sa propre crainte à la leur.

-Il y a quelqu'un de la résistance à la clinique. Je ne sais pas comment cette personne pourra agir, mais au moins elle tiendra MacGyver au courant du rendez vous.

Naturellement si l'évasion échouait, ils seraient obligés de rentrer seuls au USA. Mais c'est une éventualité que Nikki refusait d'envisager.

Ils rejoignirent leur hôtel. C'était un grand hôtel pour occidentaux, où se croisaient de riches voyageurs étrangers. Ils passaient pour des touristes afin de préserver les vraies raisons de leur voyage.

-Demain on ira visiter le monastère de Novodievichi, il y a paraît-il dans le cimetière des célébrités comme Gogol ou Tchekhov. Cela paraîtra moins suspect que de rester à l'hôtel décida Nikki.

-Nous devrions aussi retourner dans le bar d'Anton, Mac a peut être eu le temps d' y laissé le microfilm, ajouta David.

-J'irai décréta Nikki avant de partir pour le monastère. C'est tout près d'ici cela ne devrait pas être long.

Il y avait de l'animation dans l'hôtel, une soirée avait été organisée dans un des salons et le bruit filtrait jusqu' à la table qu'ils avaient prise au bar où ils prenaient le dernier verre de la journée.

Ils se séparèrent en silence chacun tourné vers la journée et la nuit du lendemain qui serait décisive pour MacGyver.

De sa chambre Nikki appela Los Angeles où elle obtint Peter immédiatement.

La conversation écoutée par le KGB était totalement anodine, mais pleine de sous entendus.

-Pete c'est Nikki !

-Ah Nikki, content de vous entendre ! comment se passe ce voyage ?

-Très bien Pete, ces vacances sont un vrai dépaysement. Pour notre dernier jour nous allons en profiter au maximum.

-Vous avez bien raison, et que visiterez vous ?

-Un monastère. Moscou est une ville magnifique, les gens sont très accueillants.

-Tant mieux, alors je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances Nikki dit Pete en raccrochant.

Elle espérait que Pete ait compris que « dernier jour » signifiait qu'ils étaient sur le point de réussir et qu'ils avaient localisé MacGyver et « accueillants » qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le chemin les contacts nécessaires.

Il n'y avait que quelques passants pressés dans la petite rue, quand Nikki arriva aux abords du l'ancien bar d'Anton. Comme l'autre jour elle se glissa derrière les planches de bois et alla directement dans la réserve. Celle-ci comme le reste avait été vidée de tous ses meubles. Avec sa lampe la jeune femme scruta tous les interstices des murs, à la recherche du moindre indice. La pièce était petite ce qui lui facilitait la tâche. Après les murs elle passa au plancher. Elle tapa sur chaque lame à la recherche de la moindre cavité. Elle trouva dans un angle une planche mal jointe. Elle la souleva et découvrit une cachette vide. Anton avait dû y dissimuler une arme mais celle-ci avait disparu. Elle glissa sa main au fond de la cachette et ses doigts glissèrent sur un objet arrondi. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, MacGyver avait caché le micro film dans la cavité et le KGB n'avait été voir plus loin.

-Bravo Mac pensa t-elle impressionnée.

Sans doute le jeune homme avait-il prévu de retourner le lendemain chercher le micro film et de rentrer aux USA mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Clinique Sukarov

Ce jour là MacGyver avait beaucoup marché dans le couloir. Volontairement il avait adopté le profil des malades, à savoir : le regard dans le vague ne fixant rien ni personne en particulier. C'était pour lui le meilleur moyen de connaître la topographie des lieux. Ses excursions ne lui avaient pas apporté beaucoup de renseignements à part des portes fermées qu'il n'avait pas le moyen d'ouvrir. Il se sentait fatigué, n'avait pas encore les idées très claires et manquait de sa lucidité habituelle. Sans les drogues il se serait échappé depuis longtemps.

A cinq heures de l'après midi les malades devaient rentrer dans leur chambre. Puis ce serait le repas, et une interminable soirée avant les somnifères et autres pilules que venaient donner les infirmiers vers 21 heures.

Mac s'allongea sur le lit en proie au doute. Il se releva et alla à la fenêtre, elle était haute et grillagé. Impossible de savoir à quel étage du bâtiment ils se trouvaient. Il retourna se coucher essayant de penser à des choses gaies, à sa vie à Los Angeles, son bateau qui lui servait d'appartement, ses amis, Pete. Le visage de Nikki passa devant lui. Il sourit et se demanda pourquoi il pensait à elle en ce moment. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec elle au cœur d'une de leurs nombreuses disputes.

Le repas fut vite expédié : de la soupe insipide, une purée de légumes, un yaourt. Un repas bien trop léger pour un homme de sa corpulence et qui ne faisait qu'entretenir sa faim. Il est vrai que s'il prenait les médicaments qu'on lui donnait, il n'aurait aucun appétit. Pour donner le change il ne finit pas la purée et laissa le yaourt.

La faim au ventre il essaya d'oublier tout dans le sommeil. Quand l'infirmier arriva, il remarqua tout de suite que ce n'était pas le même que les autres jours. L'homme avait dans une main un verre d'eau et deux comprimés au creux de l'autre. Il mit les comprimés dans sa poche et dit quelques mots dans un mauvais anglais, à voix basse :

-Ce soir à 23 heures, vous irez au bout du couloir, la porte sera ouverte. Vous tournerez dans un nouveau couloir et arriverez devant une porte vitrée qui sera aussi ouverte. Sous le bureau il y a une trappe qui mène dans les souterrains, vous les suivrez jusqu'à la rivière. On vous y attendra.

Le cœur battant MacGyver enregistra le message, l'infirmier dix secondes plus tard était déjà parti et allait dans une autre chambre.

Il n'avait pas de montre, mais il savait que les infirmiers faisaient une ronde toutes les heures. Il lui faudrait juste laisser passer deux rondes et ce serait l'heure du départ.

Il attendit dans le noir s'efforçant au calme. La première ronde passa, puis la deuxième. Il sortit, sa porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Le couloir était sombre il le franchit d'un pas rapide et arriva à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette section qui était brillamment éclairée ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Un long corridor s'ouvrait devant lui qu'il emprunta rapidement marchant silencieusement sur ses pieds nus. Il vit la porte vitrée et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Le vaste bureau était dans un angle. Sur un côté une armoire frigorifique où étaient conservés certains médicaments. Mais il ne vit pas la trappe. Des bruits de pas le firent se cacher sous le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit et il reconnut la voix du docteur Kivine, l'autre était celle de l'officier qui l'avait interrogé.

-Rozenko ne nous dit pas la vérité dit l'homme du KGB.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire.

-Vous y croyez vous à cette histoire d'amnésie ?

-Cet homme a reçu un coup sur la tête, il était confus quand on l'a soigné, c'est pour cela qu'il a été dirigé dans mon service. Mais j'y pense, vous le connaissiez cet agent américain ?

-Bien sûr il est fiché par le KGB depuis un certain temps. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient en Union Soviétique. L'occasion était trop belle pour nous de faire parler MacGyver en lui faisant croire qu'il était un agent russe.

Le traitement est-il efficace ?

-Absolument il croit dur comme fer qu'il est Rozenko. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème, mais si vous n'y arrivez pas docteur par la méthode douce, il y a des moyens beaucoup plus directs, plus douloureux, certes, mais nous le ferons parler.

-Boris ! reprocha le médecin, je n'aime pas beaucoup le recours à la torture.

-Vous savez docteur ce que vous faites n'est pas très tendre non plus. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien. La mère patrie nous le rendra au centuple. Imaginez tout ce que sait MacGyver sur la défense américaine, l'industrie de pointe et autre secrets que nous allons pouvoir lui soutirer !

-Vous avez raison. Dès demain je vais augmenter les doses de médicaments. J'avais arrêté le traitement par intraveineuse, mais je crois que je vais le reprendre. Et puis au cas où l'agent américain ne parlerait pas, je vous l'enverrais.

Le cœur de MacGyver battait à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il retint son souffle. Les deux soviétiques à quelques pas de lui n'avait aucune idée de sa présence. La porte se referma et il put respirer. Tous ces soupçons se trouvaient confirmés, c'était bien un lavage de cerveau qu'on avait fait sur lui. Il frissonna. Il l'avait échappé belle ! Quelques heures de plus dans cet enfer et c'en était fini de lui. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Le bureau était très lourd et MacGyver dut le tirer sur le sol. Les mauvais traitements et le peu de nourriture ingéré l'avaient affaibli. Ils avaient fait des ravages dans son organisme. Il se morigéna :

Allons Mac, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Il finit par trouver l'entrée de l'escalier à l'emplacement prévu. Avant de partir il prépara un petit stratagème pour faire diversion. Dans l'armoire frigorifique il trouva de la neige carbonique et des comprimés effervescents. Il déversa les produits dans le système de ventilation Il se produisit aussitôt une abondante fumée, qui envahit toute la clinique.

Il ouvrit la trappe et sur la première marche de l'escalier, il trouva une lampe. Tout avait été prévu pour une évasion, la sienne ou celle d'un autre détenu. Au dessus de sa tête, une alarme retentit. Il sourit, personne ne penserait à le chercher, dans la pagaille provoquée par ce faux début d'incendie. Quand ils s'apercevraient de son départ il serait loin.

MacGyver referma le battant, et commença à descendre. Il atteignit rapidement un long couloir qu'il emprunta. Au loin, un grondement.

-Le métro pensa t-il.

Le couloir étroit et bas de plafond l'obligeait à marcher penché en avant. Le passage était en pente douce et bientôt il sentit de l'air froid parvenir jusqu'à lui. Le chemin se rétrécit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tuyau. Il rampa jusqu'à une jonction et se retrouva au niveau d'un collecteur des eaux usées qui se déversaient dans la Moskova. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il fallait qu'il entre dans le liquide nauséabond pour se laisser glisser jusqu'à la rivière. Il n'hésita pas longtemps et fit un plongeon brutal dans l'eau glacée et perdit à demi connaissance. Des mains vigoureuses le prirent sous les aisselles. Il se retrouva dans une barque avec des hommes armés et en uniforme. La brigade fluviale !

Il s'évanouit en pensant que tout était perdu.

Environ de Moscou

Il reprit conscience au fond de la barque. Celle-ci glissait sans bruit sur la rivière. L'air était glacial et il grelottait dans ses vêtements trempés. Il sentit qu'on le recouvrait d'une couverture. Le silence était coupé par le seul clapotis de l'eau. La nuit était noire et la ville toute entière plongée dans l'obscurité. Seules quelques lumières apparaissaient ci et là telles des phares dans les ténèbres.

Quand il revint à lui, ses jambes le portaient à peine et les deux hommes silencieux l'aidèrent à descendre de l'embarcation. Ils firent quelques pas sur une berge en pleine campagne. L'aube se levait, découvrant vers l'est un ciel nuageux. Il allait pleuvoir. Les deux hommes se fondirent dans la grisaille et retournèrent vers la rivière le laissant seul sur la berge.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas en titubant. Sa vue s'éclaircit et il crut rêver quand il aperçut devant lui les trois visages familiers de ses amis. Les retrouvailles furent silencieuses. Cris et David se placèrent de chaque côté de MacGyver pour l'aider à marcher. Nikki avait pris les devants et leur montrait le chemin.

Ils firent quelques centaines de mètres sans avoir dit un seul mot.

Puis arrivés devant une datcha une femme âgée les accueillit et referma aussitôt la porte de la maison.

Il se réveilla à nouveau dans un lit bien chaud. Encore une illusion provoquée par les drogues ? mais des voix amicales le sortirent de sa torpeur.

-Nikki ! appela t-il

La jeune femme se rapprocha aussitôt :

-Alors le bel au bois dormant ? comment tu te sens ?

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Chez un contact de Cris ! tu es en sécurité ici.

Le soulagement qui apparut dans les yeux du jeune homme fit mal à Nikki. Que lui avaient –il fait pour qu'au bout d'une semaine il se retrouve dans un tel état de fatigue, et de maigreur ?

-Où sont David et Cris ?

-Partis préparer notre départ. Nous avons dû improviser. Ton état de santé ne te permettait pas de parcourir vingt kilomètres à pied en forêt.

-Pourtant j'aime bien la marche, dit le jeune homme avec un semblant de sourire.

Il paraissait épuisé et avait du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-Où est le docteur ?

-Mac ! tu es ici dans une ferme à quinze kilomètres de Moscou ! il n'y a pas de médecin !

MacGyver ne paraissait pas comprendre. Cela fit peur à Nikki. Une panique lui tordit les entrailles. Son regard semblait vide, comme si on lui avait retiré toute vie à l'intérieur.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Elle prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, elle était froide, inerte, comme si toute force l'avait désertée. Sur le poignet les traces rouges des liens. De petites coupures.

-Il était attaché et il s'est débattu pensa t-elle

les même marques aux chevilles. C'est alors qu'elle vit les nombreuses traces de piqûres laissées dans le creux du bras. Torturé et drogué.

Elle posa la main sur la poitrine de MacGyver et fut surprise de sentir son cœur s'emballer. Il frissonnait. Il était agité, fiévreux.

Alors elle s'allongea et se coula contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras et nichant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Quand David et Cris revinrent quelques heures plus tard, Nikki s'était endormie tout contre le corps de MacGyver.

-Maintenant elle ne pourra pas dire qu'elle ne ressent rien pour lui ironisa Cris.

-T'inquiète pas, elle trouvera bien une bonne raison pour nier l'évidence ! surenchérit David.

Ils rirent. le premier moment léger depuis le début de cette terrible semaine passé à se torturer l'esprit pour retrouver MacGyver en maintenant une couverture de touristes aussi précaire qu'aléatoire.

Nikki s'éveilla longtemps après MacGyver qui ne bougeait pas de peur de la réveiller. Sa fièvre était tombée et il se sentait mieux.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Mac la regardait tranquillement elle se leva brusquement comme si une guêpe l'avait piquée. Les trois hommes sourirent.

-Ben quoi ? qu'est ce que vous avez à ricaner comme ça ? C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour aider MacGyver. Je crois que tu as la reconnaissance bien mal placée ajouta –elle en pointant un doigt sévère dans sa direction.

-Merci Nikki fit Mac doucement. Je crois que je vais me lever.

Quelques instants plus tard ils prenaient un vrai repas dans la cuisine de la ferme. La vielle femme toujours silencieuse leur servit un épais potage de légumes. MacGyver était affamé. Il vida toute son assiette et en reprit une deuxième.

-Je voulais vous remercier dit-il à ses amis.

-Laisse tomber Mac. Je ne voudrais pas faire le compte de toutes les fois où tu es venu nous chercher dans des situations difficiles. On serait encore tes débiteurs, répliqua David.

Mac n'insista pas.

-C'est bizarre, je croyais que Pete n'enverrait pas d'équipe de sauvetage !

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est ce qu'il a dit ! Mais tu le connais ! dès qu'un de ses agents est en difficulté il ne peut pas s'en empêcher !

-Maintenant si tu nous disais ce qui s'est passé, intervint Nikki.

Mac leur fit le récit succinct des derniers évènements. Il avait du mal à relier les faits ensemble. Mais en conclusion il ajouta :

-Ils voulaient me persuader que j'étais la taupe de la fondation.

-Tu l'as cru vraiment ?

-Je pense qu'à un moment oui !

-Quand même oublier qui on est ! c'est incroyable ! dit Nikki.

-Tu sais avec des drogues puissantes on peut faire faire n'importe quoi à quelqu'un. Une journée de plus, j'étais fichu, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de reprendre un traitement par piqûre encore plus puissant.

Un lourd silence tomba sur le groupe. Inutile d'en dire plus.

-Bien quel est le plan maintenant ? demanda MacGyver.

-Il faut rester terrer ici une journée encore. Interdiction d'aller dehors. Puis à la nuit tombée nous partirons. Expliqua David. Tu pourras marcher Mac ?

-Oui, je pense, que ça ira.

-Bien, un avion nous attendra, le départ est prévu à 23 heures. Ce sera une nuit sans lune, ce qui nous facilitera la tâche.

-Je propose qu'on se repose et qu'on dorme une partie de la journée de demain dit Nikki qui maintenant que MacGyver allait mieux avait repris ses distances.

-Je voulais vous dire … les microfilms, je les ai… !

-On les a, ne t'inquiète pas ! coupa David. Nikki a trouvé la cachette ;

le jeune homme sourit sans répondre. La mission était malgré tout réussie. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer.

Dans la chambre il y avait deux très grands lits. La vieille femme dormait dans un angle de la pièce principale.

Mac et Nikki se regardait d'un air gêné.

-Avec le froid qu'il fait, si tu dors par terre tu vas être gelée constata Mac devant le regard un peu gêné de la jeune femme.

Il la regardait sans rire mais avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Elle comprit qu'il ne fallait pas mordre à l'hameçon malgré le désir qu'elle en avait. Elle serra les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer.

David et Cris s'étaient couchés chacun à un bout de l'immense lit. Ils regardaient amusés, le combat qui se livrait dans l'âme de Nikki et ce diable de MacGyver semblait y prendre un plaisir fou.

Nikki avec un gros soupir céda.

-D'accord, dit-elle d'un ton sec, moi ici, et toi tout au bout.

-Ok pas de problème répliqua MacGyver en s'allongeant.

Elle se mit tout au bord du lit, il ajouta :

-Si te retournes, tu tombes !

-Bon ça va ! vous allez me le faire payer combien de temps ce moment de faiblesse que j'ai eue ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était si bon de rire après cette semaine d'enfer !

Finalement Nikki céda, et quand Mac se rapprocha d'elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser, elle capitula et se lova contre le jeune homme.

FIN

24


End file.
